party all night
by XviolentdelightsX
Summary: A young confused witch,meets the vampires of santa carla chaos pursues
1. Chapter 1

The cool crisp air chilled me as my clunky neon doc martens scratched across the gravel of Santa carla boardwalk.

I had just arrived,and already I was feeling lonely,I had been named many things in my short life,a runaway,freak,weirdo

none of them affected me of such.

I no longer had a family and the money I had inherited from them I had put towards a small but

homely flat,on the outskirts of the busiest parts of Santa carla.I knew It was my fault my parents were dead ever since I was 14 years old I had been able to do things,change things some may call It witch craft others may call It a gift I however call It curse,I had only wanted them to leave me alone Not be silent forever 6 foot under.I wonder sometimes if they knew it was my fault,if they knew about me ...about my powers,and sometimes I don't want to know if they did because thinking of it makes me want to run away from life,run away and end it all just so there would be be no questions, no suspisons.

My head sunk in to my ex boyfriends leather jacket,I hated that vile Idiot but he sure had warm clothes.I had managed to find a silent corner of Santa carla and I was currently slumped on a rather cold hair flew like the spitting bitter wind and my hands clenched each other to show themselves they were not tights which were split in various laces seem to be perfectly in sync with my very short baggy thread worn denim shorts,and my tucked In band T-shirt which showed the cure,I seemed to fit in with the Santa Carla Crowd somewhat,I still got strange looks and in many ways my fashion sense was more progressed compared to the junkies And moronic hippies that littered the streets.

I heard the scattered footsteps of gangly teens run past me ,high pitched sniggering and Hi jinks told me sub consciously it was time to go.

I needed a job and there was only one place clean and healthy enough to go to the video store,the boss Max I think his name was said he would tell me if I had a job,in a couple of hours time as he was busy with orders and customers.

It had been a couple of hours so whilst managing A Set Pace I worked My way Through The Rambling Crowds To The Familiar Video help wanted sign had been taken down and max (reading his name tag) had a grin on his face and a name tag in his hand ... alice short and simple .

"Can you start now? Maria has just gone home sick and I need someone to manage the store," he asked me with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Sure just let me put my bag down and change my top" I replied as I went to the back rooms of the store and took my t-shirt off onlyto replace it with a white tank top and a peaock feather necklace

I shifted into my workplace and dragged a hand through my eyes gazed over to the door max had gone out on a errand leaveing me behind in the store,four men were approaching,the hooting and hollering did not shadow their dominant presence,and I felt a flicker of power mixed with the all so fimilar magic in the pit of my stomach,these men who ever they were were not normal,but I just could'nt put my finger on the problem just yet.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

I was not very busy in max's store as it was a sunday and most of the santa carla residents were out partying with freinds

or staying at home and recovering from yesterdays drink binges.

the four men glared at the customers,young mothers swerving their children from them,

the odd few simply ignored their presence,my eyes shifted under their hawk like gaze

each seemed to have their own personality, own presense.

"can I help you" I asked in a rather mono tone voice

The white blonde biker who seemed to be the leader of this little bunch of rockstar wannabes replied

"can she help us boys?" he smirked

"yeah she can do more than help us" a tall long haired blonde who who acted like a blonde mick jagger with more swagger hollered

"depends do you like meat"giggled a curly haired child...wait it's a boy

"Because we all have whole load of it downstairs" the tall blonde chuckled

I faked shock and clasped a hand to my heart

"oh dear lord...you must of got an a grade in sexual inuendo...bravo,and no I do not under any circumstannce want to help you in that rather disgusting department"

"well aren't you a smart cookie"replied blondie the leader of the pack

"aren't you a cheery cupcake" I feigned a smile and turn around to serve a wating customer

After I was done,they seemed to have manouvred to me, grins on their faces.

"I am david" said the leader rasing his eyebrows,

"this is marko" he pointed to the curly haired cherub,

"dwayne" the sullen brunette TRIED to smile but failed

" and this is paul" He ended his introduction with the most hyper boy out of the biker pack.

"whats your name"paul asked as he sprawled himself ontop of the work surface,

"Thats for me to know and you to find out" I was'nt going to dish out my home number,house address,last boyfriend so why should I give them my name

Max stormed out of his office"boys I told you not to come in here anymore"

they seemed to obey his command but not without a lingering glance aimed at me.

"sorry about that...they sometimes show up...there quiet rebelious you see and scaring away

my customers is'nt exactly good business"

it's okay I replied

It was now 11.30pm and max had told me I had done a good job and I was aloud to go home,

he left me alone in the store and had told me to close up for the night.

I walked into the store bathroom,and zipped up my jacket,a mirror which was cracked in the middle

hung in the small toliet cubicle.I stared at my own reflection,it was taunting me again,

like always..I knew something..would go wrong it always did,evreywhere I went bad things happened.

I inhaled deeply my shaky breaths rattling deep within my ribcage,my hand was beside the mirror on the wall,

my eyes staring at their reflection.I has survived one day no accidents no arguments,But I could sense a change

and taste in the air,something bad was going to happned and if not bad something that would alter me in some way.

I walked out of the the store,closing the door behind me with a echoing slam.

I quickly getting a taxi and told the taxi driver were to go,and as my eyes drooped into a sleepy haze

and my mind clouded with worries and what id the one thing that remained ever more dangerous in my minds view

were those boy's their cold eyes glaring into me,tearing me in two reading me,like a open eyes would be the last thing I thought of before I slept in my bed that night,that last thing I could ever think of.

pictures of alice(main person in the story)

are on my profile

:)


End file.
